GDStan 2030
GDStan 2030 was a series of economic, social, and political reforms in GDStan, and was promoted by GD for the growth and development of GDStan. The goal of GDStan 2030 was to massively reform GDStan to become a modernized nation in a similar vein to Japan and the Republic of China. The reforms lasted from 2030 up until 2039. Following the end of GDStan 2030, GD immediately began GDStan 2040, a second series of reforms in order to build upon GDStan 2030. History GDStan is located in what was Xinjiang and Tibet in the former Peoples Republic of China, as well as Mongolia. Given the areas harsh terrain and how rural it was, this made the newly-created GDStan not really what GD wanted when he envisioned it during the creation of the Randomness Declaration. This was already bad enough, but upon the signing of the Declaration, World War 3 broke out over its independence. By the end of the war, what was now GDStan was in a worse situation than it was before the war. In order to make GDStan great (it was never great before), GD created GDStan 2030 during and after the war to be a sort-of easy five-step guide to turn GDStan into the utopia he always dreamed of. The reforms, laws, and treaties passed as part of GDStan 2030 are: * Law regarding GDStan 2030 and its implementation (2030) * Law regarding the Technological Development of GDStan (2030) * Treaty on the further Strengthening of the Weird Alliance (2030) * Treaty on Joint GDStan-Chinese Economic Development (2031) * Law regarding Infrastructure Development (2032) * Law regarding GD Inc in the late 2030s (2035) * Law regarding further Economic Development (2035) * Law regarding Cultural Development (2035) * Law regarding Military Development (2035) * Law regarding further International Trade (2039) * Law regarding construction of a new Capital City (2039) * Law regarding further Cultural Development (2039) Five Developments The Five Developments are the core idea of GDStan 2030 and were how the reforms were based upon. Each consecutive development was tightly interconnected to the last, as they would somewhat play a role in development. The Five Developments, and how they were enacted, are: Technological Development GDStan 2030 calls for the Technological Development '''of GDStan in order to compensate for its lack of actual resources or goods for trade. The first reform regarding it was the Law regarding the Technological Development of GDStan, which established GD Inc as the national scientific and technological institution. The next law to be passed was the Law regarding GD Inc in the late 2030s, which included prioritization of the Object Program, which was a project that was part of a plan to make Object Shows a reality. Economic Development GDStan 2030 calls for the '''Economic Development '''of GDStan in order to fund all future projects for the country. Due to the lack of goods that could be traded, this was not given much thought in the early 2030s. When it finally became viable to begin development, it was tightly linked with Technological Development, as the only goods GDStan was able to produce in massive quantities were consumer electronics and other novelty innovations. Economic development began with the Treaty on Joint GDStan-Chinese Economic Development, which allowed GDStan citizens to work on Chinese factories. This was followed by the Law on further Economic Development, which encouraged citizens to work on factories in GDStan. The last law to be passed was the Law regarding further International Trade, which promoted trade between GDStan, China, and Japan, as well as the rest of the Weird Alliance. Infrastructure Development GDStan 2030 calls for the '''Infrastructure Development of GDStan in order urbanize the country and make the country feel more like its modern neighbors. This was connected with the previous Developments as it required the money from trade due to Economic Development to fund the infrastructure projects. It began with the Law regarding Infrastructure Development, which called for the expansion of Lhasa, Urumqi, and other cities, as well as the construction of more highways and factories. At the end of GDStan 2030, the Law regarding construction of a new Capital City was passed, giving permission to construct GD City, a planned city that was to become the capital of GDStan, in the boundary between the Gobi Desert and the Tibetan Plateau. Cultural Development GDStan 2030 calls for the '''Cultural Development '''of GDStan in order to unite the country culturally, which at the time consisted of Muslim Uyghurs and Buddhist Tibetans. It relied on the previous developments as it would require them to be done successfully in order for GD and the GDStan government to appear legitimate and for the people to continue supporting it, as opposed to having the novelty of it wear off. It began with the Law regarding Cultural Development, which created the outline for GDStan culture, the GDStan Curriculum and Education system for its students, as well as the creation of a new state religion known as Coineedlism. At the end of GDStan 2030, the Law regarding further Cultural Development was passed, outlining how GDStan culture would be further spread throughout the population. It also introduced CoinPin as the "natural enemy of all of GDStan", further uniting the populace in fear. Military Development GDStan 2030 calls for the '''Military Development '''of GDStan in order to defend the otherwise-vulnerable country from incursions from its neighbors, as well as the strengthening of the Weird Alliance to also serve this role. It relied on the previous developments as it required the full unity of the people before most of the population would enlist into the military with their full consent. It began with the Treaty on the further Development of the Weird Alliance, which turned the alliance into a military alliance, as well as further outlining how its other purposes were to be fulfilled. It continued with the Law regarding Military Development, which restructured how the GDStan Military was run. At the end of GDStan 2030, the Law regarding further Military Development was passed, outlining how the GDStan Military was to expand further, as well as explore the possibility of implementing weapons invented by GD Inc for military use.